


"Buen chico"

by pasivagresiva



Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [4]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom Ruki (the GazettE), Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sex Toys, Submissive Reita (the GazettE)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Reita (muy) pasivo. Ruki dom. Un desorden de juguetes, kinks, apodos y más degeneraciones sin sentido.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: the GazettE LoveWeek 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"Buen chico"

—Hibisco.

El mensaje era simple y claro para Akira. Fue lo primero que escuchó después de responder al llamado de su novio. Contestó la llamada, saludó y preguntó a Takayuki a qué hora llegaba a casa. Luego de un suspiro de parte de este último, escuchó el nombre de aquella vistosa flor.

Tragó pesado. Era el único código que necesitaba para comenzar a prepararse para recibir al menor, quien de seguro había tenido un pésimo día en el trabajo y necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera.

Akira colgó el teléfono y se dirigió raudo al dormitorio para arreglarse. Aún llevaba sus ropas del trabajo, por lo que se las quitó y quedó únicamente en bóxers. Tomó los implementos necesarios y volvió a la sala para esperar en ella a su amado.

No importaba cuántas veces lo hubieran hecho, siempre le temblaban las manos durante la espera. Su cuerpo, ansioso, respondía por sí solo a los llamados de Takayuki mostrándose en su faceta dominante. Al rubio le encantaba entregarse por completo a su novio y que de este dependiera su goce, sus castigos, sus premios e incluso, si podía correrse o no. Mientras que, para Takayuki, poder tener una persona tan dispuesta a complacerlo, incluso si tenía que humillarse para ello, le volvía loco.

Más allá del juego de poder y el cambio de roles que implicaba, era la forma en que cada uno se apoderaba de su rol. Sobre todo Akira, quien daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando era el sumiso de Takayuki.

Todo comenzó un día donde Takayuki le dijo a Akira que tenía la fantasía de someterlo. Akira no captaba muy bien a qué se refería en un principio, así que lo intentaron. Primero, sin artilugios de por medio. Sólo estaban ellos dos sobre la cama, haciendo el amor con roles invertidos a los habituales. Al terminar, quedaron tan fascinados que llegaron al acuerdo de que, cada vez que Takayuki tuviera un día de mierda, usarían un código para que, una vez en casa, procedieran fomentar aquel fetiche que tenían por el otro: Akira, el de ser dominado por Takayuki, y el de este último, tener a su pareja de forma tan dócil.

—Qué bonito te ves esperándome como una mascota a su dueño, Rei-chan.

El recién llegado lanzó su bolso al suelo, lejos del escenario que usarían. Akira se había vendado los ojos por sí mismo y se encontraba en el suelo sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Ocultaba ligeramente la cabeza entre sus manos, y su cuello era adornado por un collar negro con una argolla al medio que tintineaba cada que se movía. De la misma, emergía una correa que tan pronto Takayuki vislumbró, la tomó entre sus manos.

—Tuve un día horrible hoy, ¿serías tan amable de divertirme un poco?

Akira se metía tanto en el papel, que hasta le costaba hablar. El temor a ser castigado, se mezclaba con las ansias de sentir el dolor sobre su piel. Sólo se remitió a asentir y comenzó a gatear hasta la cocina. En ella, había preparado un platillo con leche, de la cual bebería mientras su novio le miraba.

—Hm, creo que a este gatito le falta algo...

Por instinto, Akira alzó la cabeza, aún cuando no podía ver nada. Sintió cómo su ropa interior era quitada por su verdugo. No sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba en esa oportunidad, pero quería descubrirlo. Obedientemente, levantó sus rodillas para permitirle a Takayuki retirar la prenda. Oyó el sonido de algo abriéndose. El resto, silencio.

El silencio le desesperaba más que cualquier cosa, ¿qué podría ser lo que el menor tramaba?

—¡AH!

Alcanzó a articular cuando sintió un dedo húmedo haciéndose paso en su interior. Su novio bordeaba con cuidado, tratando de no sobre estimularle antes de tiempo.

Dos dedos y un movimiento de ambos como si hubieran adoptado la forma de un gancho. Primero arriba, luego hacia abajo. Cuando había comenzado a acariciar aquel dulce punto, Takayuki retiró sus falanges con una risa malvada.

—No queremos que te vengas antes que yo, ¿no es así? —dio unas nalgadas cariñosas a su novio después de hablar—. Hoy me siento benevolente, así que te he traído un regalo. Manos en el suelo y espalda arqueada.

El más bajo ordenó y, por supuesto, Akira obedeció. Con las palmas apoyadas sobre la fría cerámica de la cocina y sus caderas en alto, esperó a que su regalo fuera revelado.

Volvió a sentir una intromisión, un poco más grande, dura y lisa.

Takayuki había encajado una peluda cola en el interior del mayor. Una cola que no sólo cumplía una función estética, por supuesto.

—Ahora sí pareces un gatito. Anda, muéveme esa cola, ¿o no estás feliz de verme?

El menor se había sentado en una silla. Akira había perdido el norte y no sabía dónde se encontraba su amo, por lo que gateó con sumo cuidado de no patear o meter la mano en el bol de leche. Terminó tocando uno de los zapatos de Takayuki.

—Esperé toda la tarde, Ruki-san —susurró y acarició con su mejilla las piernas del contrario—. Le extrañé mucho...

Y con ello, Akira hizo bailar sus caderas de modo tal que la cola se meneara junto con ellas. Tenía unas ganas terribles de abrir el pantalón de Takayuki para darle una felación que le hiciera ver estrellas. Se dejó llevar, frotando su nariz y mejilla en la entrepierna aún cubierta de su novio. El sólo aroma que de su miembro brotaba, le hizo empalmarse.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó suave, acariciando los cabellos de su amado. Terminó por darle un pequeño tirón a los mismos que le sacó un quejido al contrario—. Hay un platillo de leche esperándote.

Akira frunció los labios. A veces era difícil obedecer a los caprichos de su dueño, mucho más cuando ya había comenzado a excitarse. De cualquier forma, volvió a agacharse para buscar el plato. En la misma posición que antes —manos en el suelo y cola en alto—, comenzó a beber usando su lengua, tal como un minino haría.

Era la ocasión perfecta para comenzar a jugar en serio.

Takayuki presionó el botón de un pequeño control que tenía en sus manos, activando la vibración en el _plug_ que Akira tenía dentro suyo. Por la sorpresa, el chico casi tira su bol de leche. Apretó las manos, jadeando e intentando contener cualquier gemido que quisiera volver a abandonar sus labios. Podía ser muy obediente, pero también era orgulloso y no dejaría a Takayuki tan fácil tenerlo gimoteando a su antojo.

—¿Eh? ¿No te gusta? Hm, tal vez deberíamos incrementar un poco más la intensidad —dijo con una sonrisa que Akira pudo percibir en su voz juguetona— Sigue bebiendo, Rei-chan.

Presionó el segundo botón y el zumbido del aparato se hizo sentir. Entre aquello y los gimoteos ahogados de su novio, era música para sus oídos.

Siendo preso de las circunstancias, Akira intentó continuar bebiendo con normalidad, pero no podía. Apretaba los dientes y las manos, tratando de calmarse, pero la vibración era tan tortuosa que necesitaba tocarse. Eso, o que el aparato fuera reemplazado a la brevedad por el pene de su novio. Lo primero que ocurriera.

Respirando con dificultad, apoyó su mejilla sobre la cerámica, llevando una mano a su erección para comenzar a masajearla y así acelerar el proceso. Pero no duró demasiado.

—¡REI-CHAN! —tiró de la cadena por primera vez, haciendo que el rubio se tambaleara— ¡No te he dado permiso para que te toques!

—Me quiero correr... —jadeó quejumbroso, casi demandando al menor que se lo permitiera.

—¡Camina!

Se puso de pie y tiró lo suficiente de la correa para que el más alto también lo hiciera. Takayuki se ubicó en su espalda y lo guió con poca delicadeza hasta la mesa que se encontraba en la misma sala. Durante todo el trayecto, Akira se quejó y tropezaba. Era difícil caminar normalmente con un vibrador en el culo.

Takayuki lo lanzó contra la mesa y terminó por sostenerlo de las muñecas. Las manos de Akira ahora eran incapaces de atender su erección, y francamente, ya había comenzado a desesperarse.

—Ruégame.

—Por favor... ¡Mmh!

—Así no. Sabes cómo me gusta —dijo divertido. Lamió su índice y pulgar, prosiguiendo a pellizcar uno de los pezones del más alto.

La estimulación en su cavidad era demasiada. Lo bordeaba, podía apenas acariciar el orgasmo con la yema de sus dedos, pero el juguete no estaba lo suficientemente dentro como para que se viniera. Era una horrible tortura. Y, tras ese pellizco y un ronco gemido, Takayuki lo consiguió. De hecho, consiguió aún más de lo que esperaba.

—¡Por favor! Papi- Tu polla, quiero que me folles con ella en todos lados... —pidió apenas, con un hilo de saliva escapándose de su boca y mojando la mesa y su mejilla.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par. Normalmente habría esperado a que Akira se corriera y así quedara tan agotado y maleable que podría desquitarse con ganas.

Sin embargo ya no quería eso. Quería complacer la petición del rubio y ver cómo actuaba.

Le quitó la venda de los ojos y, esta vez, jaló de sus cabellos mientras también se deshacía de la cola en su trasero. Lo quería entero, puro y sin juguetes de por medio que contaminaran esa esencia que caracterizaba a Akira cuando era sumiso. El chico terminó arrodillado ante Takayuki, mirándolo con los ojos agotados y los labios trémulos. Entre ambos, pedían que su rostro y sobre todo boca fuera violentada por el miembro duro del más bajo.

—Cómo me pones, pedazo de basura —jadeó con rabia acumulada al sentir que Akira había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas.

Acomodó su pene de modo tal que este saliera por el orificio del cierre en su pantalón. No iba a darle la regalía de que lo viera por completo. Que se aguantara.

Tomó su miembro y lo golpeó repetidas veces en los labios calientes de Akira. Este jugaba, apenas rozándolo con la lengua para intentar atraparlo. Takayuki sabía que el chico era perfectamente capaz de atraparlo de una sola bocanada, pero una vez más, le estaba provocando.

Así que Takayuki le agarró de las mejillas y comenzó a follarle la boca de una sola vez.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿no, Rei-chan?

El rubio lo miró hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida y las mejillas tan arreboladas como el mismo color de un hibisco. Esa mirada que fingía una inocencia propia del rol adoptado por Akira, hacía que el menor no durara demasiado en esa posición y se viera forzado a apresurar las cosas.

—Sobre la mesa, ahora —ordenó cuando apartó su erección de la boca ajena.

Takayuki sentía la ira de todo un día, agolpándose en su coronilla, sus mejillas y sobre todo su entre pierna, deseosa de entrar en esa estrecha entrada. Ni siquiera tenía que sostener las manos de Akira. Él mismo las había puesto tras su espalda, dándole a entender de que no ejercería fuerza alguna.

Le encanta. Le excitaba demasiado cuando Akira era tan jodidamente dócil.

Frente a frente, y sosteniéndolo de los muslos, Takayuki entró con facilidad. Ambos cuerpos, acoplados como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Porque lo estaban. Y cada que hacían el amor, sin importar la manera en que fuera, podían recalcarlo.

Akira gimoteaba tan despacio y adorable que en Takayuki nacía la fantasía de que era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de aquella forma. Era un pensamiento perverso, ¿pero qué le iba a hacer? Akira lo hacía a propósito porque conocía de sobra lo egocéntrico que podía ser el menor muchas veces, y aquello, era una forma de darle en el gusto.

Terminaron exhaustos, hechos un desastre tanto ellos como la misma casa. Los juguetes, fluidos corporales y ropas habían quedado repartidos en distintas zonas de la misma y ahora sólo quedaba relajarse en una ducha antes de cenar e irse a la cama. Mañana podrían encargarse del desorden.

—¿Qué tan terrible estuvo el día de hoy? —quiso saber el rubio, abrazando al otro joven que descansaba igual de desnudo que él, sobre su pecho.

—No mucho —se acomodó en el regazo del mayor, para mirarlo a los ojos—. Sólo tenía muchas ganas de verte así como hoy.

—¡Oye, ese no era el trato! —protestó y lo atrajo más hacia sí— ¿Así como?

—Como mi putita —besó su mejilla.

—Entre ser gato, puta y tu pequeño Rei-chan voy a tener una crisis de identidad.

—Eres Géminis. Podrás con ello.

Akira rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, divertido. Era gracias a dinámicas con aquella que la relación siempre se renovaba. No había forma de aburrirse con Takayuki cuando ambos compartían tantos fetiches y gustos en común.

El rubio sólo esperaba que el menor no se acostumbrara demasiado, pues al día siguiente cobraría su revancha volviendo al orden habitual de las cosas.


End file.
